The New Millennium
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Sequel to 'A Faint Wish'. An elevator, it keeps going up, showing images of different peoples' lives. "It's no different than how you lived your life."


**The sequel to 'A Faint Wish'**

**Have a Happy New Year.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Shinseiki- New Millennium-, by Len Kagamine.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

_**Climbing and climbing, in this elevator,**_

_**As the regrets break away,**_

_**It aims for the top and keeps on climbing,**_

"_**Why am I going up?"**_

_**According to the elevator girl,**_

"_**It's no different than how you lived your life."**_

_**.**_

I was starting to wonder now,

I don't feel too bad about Atsuya's death.

How can I think like that, are my regrets breaking away?

The elevator keeps going up, non-stop, why?

I did ask, but the elevator guide said "It's no different than how you lived your life."

What's that meant to mean?

**.**

_**I see a boy from a poor country,**_

_**In those hands is a gun not fit for his size,**_

_**The tears from his eyes wet the ground,**_

_**And disappear in the flames of battle.**_

_**.**_

I saw a boy, he looked a bit like me, but I knew he wasn't me, his hair wasn't as spiky as mine and he looked a few years younger than me.

There were two people with him, another boy and a girl.

The boy looked liked Atsuya, but he had less spiky hair too, and the girl reminded me of our childhood friend, Konko.

She did have the same hair, but it was long and messy, and there wasn't a hat on her head either.

I looked at them; my look-alike was holding a gun that was way too big for him.

I screamed for them to get out of there, but the elevator was soundproof, so my cries were nothing more than silence to them.

I then saw the trio run, they were holding their weapons tightly, and they disappeared in an explosion of flames.

**.**

_**In the face of hunger,**_

_**I yearn for hunger,**_

"_**That is humanity's sad nature,"**_

_**The door closes and goes up again.**_

_**.**_

I saw their faces faintly in my head, they were hungry.

I didn't even notice the doors had opened until I heard them close again.

And with that, the elevator went up again.

**.**

_**Climbing and climbing, this elevator,**_

_**The enclosed space,**_

_**Hints my life and keeps on climbing,**_

"_**Why can't I get out of this?"**_

_**According to the elevator girl,**_

"_**That is basically what a person's life is."**_

_**.**_

I banged on the doors, and screamed.

"WHY CAN'T I GET OUT OF THIS!"

I banged the door once more, I wanted to get out, I didn't want to see anything worse than what I'd already saw, that scene was so sad.

But the elevator guide smiled at me and replied.

"That is basically what a person's life is."

**.**

_**I see a boy from a rich country,**_

_**Above their heads, many things fly around,**_

_**On the vehicles and electric waves are standardized souls,**_

_**Then comes the end in the name of a nuke,**_

_**The development of technology,**_

_**And abundancy were misinterpreted,**_

"_**This is humanity's stupidity,"**_

_**Leaving everything behind, the door closes,**_

_**And heads towards hunger.**_

_**.**_

I saw another image; it was of a rich city.

There were many flying things,

I saw a man; he had Silver hair that was messy, pale skin and Grey eyes, like me.

He was wearing a Black suit and Tie with a White shirt and Black shoes.

He was walking through the streets, with a focused look on his face.

I saw how much technology has developed, everyone was using something that looked like a phone, I heard some people saying 'mobile phone'.

But I also saw a rocket figure in the sky.

Everyone was screaming in fear and pointing to the rocket, the Silver haired man looked up, but he didn't scream or show any sign of fear.

**.**

_**Resounding, resounding, this elevator,**_

_**Even though I want it to stop,**_

_**We keep on climbing toward hunger,**_

"_**Why are you showing me these horrible things?"**_

_**According to the elevator girl,**_

"_**It's no different than how you lived your life."**_

_**.**_

The elevator kept on climbing up.

I ran to the elevator guide, who's name tag I saw, apparently his name was 'Kazemaru Ichirouta'.

I screamed at him, "Why are you showing me these things?"

He turned to me and smiled.

"It's no different than how you lived your life,"

And his face started to flicker, until it looked like...

Me!

I stepped back in shock and the elevator doors opened again.

I looked out of the doors and saw a lot of images, they looked like they were in rolls of film, the elevator was empty and it kept going up.

I looked down and to my side, the buttons were flashing madly.

The doors were slowly closing, and I heard a bang.

When I looked, the elevator guide was there again, he looked at me and scowled, it was like looking into a mirror.

He said some words to me.

I smiled and jumped, and from what I saw when I looked up, he disappeared.

There I was, falling down, past all the images, watching them as if they were movies.

A light eventually blinded me, and I was somewhere else.

**.**

_**Born in this earth and in the several thousand year history,**_

_**What did people discover and learn?**_

_**Within the shadows of history and in the light of time,**_

_**What did people fear and destroy?**_

_**.**_

I couldn't believe it, I was in Space, floating.

I could see the bright colours of the planets and stars; I reached out and held a planet close to my chest.

I looked at the light it was shining and smiled.

Question floated in my mind.

I was born in this earth and its several thousand year old history.

What did people discover and learn?

What did people fear and destroy?

**.**

**Coup de tat, Terror,**

**Revolution, Evolution,**

**Within the flow of dissatisfaction and inequality,**

**Why don't people realise it's no way to live?**

**And stand up**

**.**

I saw many images or films.

They showed many events that had happened.

I realised some things while watching these.

The way we have lived with violence and inequality is wrong.

So why won't anyone stand up for what is right?

I was thinking these when I saw the trio of kids, their weapons became flowers and scattered everywhere, the ground became a beautiful field, they were surprised, but they smiled, danced in happiness and looked up to the now beautiful sky.

I then saw the nuclear rockets, they disappeared too.

The silver haired man looked shocked, not at the sky, but at me.

The wind and flowers blew our hair; I looked at him and gave him a confident smile with my eyebrows raised.

I then closed my eyes and smiled, with an image of Atsuya, me, mom and dad together, smiling...

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Finished, and it's New Year's Eve.**

**Hope I got this plot right, I had to use the video t get the lyrics, so I was constantly pausing and writing.**

**But it was worth it.**

**Sorry if the ending was too long.**

**Be nice and R&R.**


End file.
